Payment methods using an electronic device, such as a smailphone, are gradually increasing. In a payment market environment using a smailphone, high security is required. For example, the payment market environment uses individual-specific information (e.g., fingerprint recognition or iris recognition), thereby being changed to an environment in which the security can be more trusted.
Furthermore, as the payment market has expanded to electronic devices such as smartphones, there is a growing demand for mounting fingerprint recognition sensors having high security in wearable-type electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.